paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abyss Rising
'''Abyss Rising '''is the sixth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Red Dusty Sweetie Diamond Episode >At Abyss's base< ???: Good job Abyss. We have captured six of the most powerful pups. Now we just need two more. Abyss: What do I need to do Master? ???: Get me Princess Sweetie. Abyss: Yes Master. >At Castle Barkingburg< Red: Abyss is growing more powerful by the moment. We need as much help as we can get. Sweetie: I'm always happy to help. Dusty: Should we lock the castle down so nobody can come in? Rocky: Why on earth would we need to do that? Dusty: I just worry about everyone's safety. >With Abyss< Abyss: There is the castle. >Abyss flies to the castle roof< Abyss: Full power! >Abyss blows up part of the roof< Rubble: What was that?! Zuma: Whatever it is, it's not good! >The power cuts off< Red: Aww great! >The power comes back on< Ryder: That was weird. Chase: Where the heck did Sweetie go?! She's missing! Dusty: She's missing? What do you mean she's missing?! Red: He's right. Sweetie's missing. Rocky: Are we really surprised? It was Abyss. Dusty: Ok. I'll be right back. >Dusty runs to the next room and takes a sword< Dusty: Alright i'm ready. Skye: Since when do you carry a sword? Dusty: Since I learned that Sweetie was missing! Red: Ok, so now we have 2 problems: Sweetie's missing and Dusty is crushing on her but can we save this for after we rescue her? Dusty: I agree. >At Abyss's base< ???: Well hello again, Princess. Sweetie: What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone? Abyss: Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We just need something to lure the Paw Patrol here. >With the others< Dusty: What are we doing at the Power Plant? We need to save Sweetie! Rocky: We need to get Diamond. >Red knocks on the door< Diamond: Oh! Hi Red! Red: >Sighs< Hi Diamond... >Diamond hugs Red< Red: We don't have time for this! Diamond: What brings you here? Red: So... >An hour later< Red: So to put a long story short. Rocky: Too late on that. Red: An evil cyborg kidnapped our friends and Sweetie. Diamond: Ok sure. I can help! Anything for you Red! Red: >Turns to Chase and Skye< She's a really nice girl but she's also really crazy. Diamond: >Gets into her plane< Get in! >They get into the plane and fly to Abyss's base< Dusty: There it is! I'll save you Sweetie! Ryder: Dusty! Wait! We need a plan! >Dusty jumps down again< Rubble: Wow. Zuma: He is totally crushing on her. >Dusty cuts through the roof with his sword< Sweetie: Dusty! Dusty: Come on! I'll get you out of here! >The others jump down< Red: Wow. Dusty really knows how to use that sword! >Dusty grabs Sweetie and runs< Sweetie: Dusty! You saved me, again! Dusty: >Blushes< Just worrying about your safety. >Everyone gets on to Diamonds plane< Chase: Hey Dusty, are you ok? Dusty: Yes. Why wouldn't I be? >Sweetie nuzzles against Dusty< Dusty: >Blushes deeply< Nevermind! I'm not ok! >Episode Ends<